D'une nuit avec elle à un diner avec les parents de James
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Nous avions tous deux un problème, plutôt semblable. Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous ayons décidé de le résoudre ensemble, après tout. Même si je n'étais pas lui, et que tu n'étais pas elle. C'était voué à l'échec. Je le savais, et elle aussi. Je ne serai jamais Regulus, et elle ne remplacera jamais Andromeda, quoi qu'on invente. Mais on en avait désespérément besoin.


**Bonjour !**

 **Un petit OS sur un pairing que j'apprécie beaucoup : Bella/Sirius au programme, pour changer (ben quoi ?).**

 **A l'origine cet OS était sensé être un prologue (voire un premier chapitre) pour une fanfic sur ce couple. Il aura possiblement une suite, mais je ne sais pas encore qu'elle forme ça prendra et si ça verra le jour.**

 **Genre : Romance (enfin, ça se débat).**

 **...**

 **Pourquoi un tel intérêt pour ce pairing ? (Vous pouvez sauter ce passage si ça ne vous intéresse pas)**

 **0) Ils sont moins prisés que les Dramiones, et leurs rapports sont tellement plus tragiques !**

 **1) Ils ne sont pas dans le même camp (comme pas mal de pairings que j'aime bien).**

 **2) C'est Sirius et Bellatrix. Niveau psychologique (entre Azkaban et leur famille de consanguins), c'est quand même du très bon matériel.**

 **3) Si vous êtes canon (pas physiquement, hein, par rapport à l'histoire :) ), leur couple est forcément tragique.**

 **4) Se dire que Sirius n'a jamais trouvé l'âme-sœur, c'est tellement triste. (Tandis que se dire que son âme-sœur le tue, c'est tellement moins triste. J'adore ma logique.)**

 **5) Tout ce qui peut les séparer est juste énorme : entre la guerre, leur écart d'âge de presque dix ans, le fait qu'ils soient de la même famille, leurs propres convictions, le fait que Bellatrix tue Sirius, Azkaban, leur ô-si-adorable-famille et leur loyauté à leur camp, leur couple peut difficilement être heureux.**

 **6) J'y vois un écho au Remus/Tonks, qui est mon couple canon préféré (tous livres confondus je pense), puisque ça fait Maraudeur/Black et qu'ils ont presque la même différence d'âge. Même si je reconnais ne pas lire de Peter/Bellatrix. En revanche, le James/Bellatrix est parfois sympa. Dur à trouver quelques fois, mais une dynamique intéressante.**

 **Si avec ça vous n'aimez pas ce pairing, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous ! :)**

 **(Je rigole, je comprends que certains aient du mal avec le Cousin/Cousine, leur différence d'âge etc. Personnellement, je ne lis pas tout ce qui est inceste, le pire pour moi étant le Twincest. J'ai une jumelle, que je déteste et aime beaucoup, mais là faut vraiment allez chercher loin, les gars...)**

* * *

Nous avions tous deux un problème, plutôt semblable. Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous ayons décidé de le résoudre ensemble, après tout. Même si je n'étais pas lui, et que tu n'étais pas elle. C'était voué à l'échec. Je le savais, et elle aussi. Je ne serai jamais Regulus, et elle ne remplacera jamais Andromeda, quoi qu'on invente. Mais on en avait désespérément besoin.

Le problème, quand on tombe amoureux de sa cousine Sang-Pur avant-gardiste, c'est, très justement, qu'elle est avant-gardiste. Autrement dit, qu'elle est entourée de moldus et qu'elle applique leurs mœurs en général. On peut donc dire adieu à un quelconque espoir de rapprochement autre qu'amical. C'est frustrant, il faut dire.

Le problème, quand on tombe amoureuse de son cousin Sang-Pur qui se cherche, c'est, sans aucun doute possible, qu'il se cherche. Malheureusement, c'est souvent une chose fatale. Pardon. C'est toujours une chose fatale. Et l'on peut dire beaucoup de choses de Bellatrix, aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'est pas nécrophile. Enfin, on ne sait jamais avec elle...

Il parait que la solitude rapproche. Je l'admets. James et Lily étant à l'étranger en vacances, Remus rendant visite à ses parents qui avaient déménagé à l'autre bout du monde (L'Indonésie, je crois) et Peter devant prendre soin de sa mère malade pendant les congés de la médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle en permanence, je m'étais retrouvé seul. On rajoutait à cela qu'Andromeda venait de se marier –Ô grande surprise !- avec son imb... avec Ted et que je venais d'aménager au Square pour laisser un peu d'intimité à James et Lily –on s'était mis en colocation pendant six mois- et l'on avait de quoi être dépressif.

Et puis, Regulus avait été porté disparu. Autrement dit, il était mort. Il n'aurait jamais fui sa charmante famille Sang-Pure, lui. J'avoue que ça m'a porté un coup – j'étais désormais le dernier héritier Black porteur du nom, et pouvant le transmettre. Bref, à tous les coups les autres allaient me faire des sourires mielleux pour espérer mieux me poignarder dans le dos...

Aussi, quand Bellatrix a débarqué avec de quoi se saouler –elle qui fonctionnait habituellement au jus de grenade et à la bierraubeurre, c'était presque comique- alors que nous étions aussi proches qu'un chaudron et une baguette peuvent l'être, ça m'a un peu surpris. Elle est arrivée par cheminée –snobant totalement la porte d'entrée- et donc directement dans la cuisine, où je rédigeais une lettre pour répondre négativement à James, qui venait d'apprendre la mort de mon frère et me demandait si je souhaitais que Lily et lui écourtent leur voyage. Je ne déprimais pas pour cette raison, et pour une fois que James n'était pas surmené par ses études et qu'ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, je me serais senti mal si je les avais privés de leurs retrouvailles pour mes pauvres états d'âme.

Bellatrix m'a à peine accordé plus d'attention qu'à la porte d'entrée, et a envoyé valser ses chaussures pour s'affaler sur le canapé –qui était alors dans la cuisine, oui-. Surprenant. Elle avait plus de classe que ça d'habitude.

« - Te gêne pas surtout ! »

Elle ne répondit rien, ouvrant une bouteille de Vodka-Tord-Boyaux. Elle but au goulot. Pas beaucoup, elle est loin d'être stupide et passer de la bierraubeurre à quelque chose d'aussi fort est peu recommandé. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui prit la bouteille des mains, près à l'engueuler comme une gamine. Et puis merde. Elle avait presque dix ans de plus que moi, ce n'était pas à moi de lui faire la leçon, et, ma fois, la Vodka semblait d'excellente qualité.

J'en bus une gorgée avant de lui repasser la bouteille. L'alcool me faisait du bien, et à elle aussi visiblement. Elle semblait se détendre et paraissait plus humaine que statue, pour une fois.

Enfin, sur les bienfaits de la bouteille, je changeais considérablement d'avis le lendemain, en me réveillant dans ma chambre avec Bellatrix dans les bras. Je me suis demandé quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, j'étais chez moi, dans mon lit en plus.

Je pouvais toujours prétendre me rendormir et attendre qu'elle se lève, mais Bellatrix était réputée avoir le sommeil lourd depuis son enfance, et l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité n'avait pas dû vraiment aider.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait en temps normal ? Avec une autre fille ? Je me serais levé, j'aurais pris une douche, je me serais habillé et je ne serais certainement pas chez moi si ce n'était pas sérieux, je n'aurais eu qu'à partir. Pour les rares femmes qui avaient eu l'honneur du Square, je serais allé faire le petit-déjeuner en attendant qu'elles se lèvent. Enfin, je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce que Bellatrix s'attarde ici.

D'abord, parce qu'on tenait l'alcool aussi bien l'un que l'autre (ne le dites pas à James, il se foutrait de moi si je devais lui avouer que j'ai toujours remplacé le Whisky Pur Feu que l'on buvait par de la simple bierraubeurre un peu ambrée à chaque fois qu'il avait le dos tourné), ensuite parce que Jacobs voulait récupérer des dossiers pour le travail et que je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il voit une Mangemort présumée ici.

Il me semblait que j'oubliais un truc. Un truc en rapport avec Lily et James. Merde. Les parents de James s'étaient donnés pour mission de me remonter le moral en venant manger à midi. Quelle heure était-il ? Onze heures passées. Je repoussais Bellatrix plus loin, stupéfait en m'apercevant que je passais machinalement ma main dans ses cheveux s'étalant en boucles épaisses sur l'oreiller depuis que je m'étais réveillé.

Je me levais, et la secouais un peu. Elle sembla marmonner dans son sommeil. Je la secouais un peu plus violemment. Pas de réaction. Résigné, je prenais un bol dans la cuisine et le remplissait d'eau. J'écartais les mèches de Bellatrix pour mieux lui verser le contenu sur le visage. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, un peu perdue.

Ses grands yeux hagards s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit qu'aucun de nous ne portait de vêtements et qu'on était dans ma chambre, et un éclair de compréhension anima son regard –apparemment, elle se souvenait, bien qu'elle semblât quelque peu brumeuse-. Elle n'esquissa cependant pas un geste pour se lever pendant que je m'habillais, et je finis par la tirer par le bras.

« - Ecoute, Bella, les Potter seront là d'ici peu. Si tu pouvais partir avant, ce serait vraiment bien. »

« - Potter... Les lunettes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et un peu hésitante.

« - Non, pas James, ils ne sont pas encore mariés avec Lily. Ses parents. Ceux qui m'ont hébergé quand ma chère mère m'a foutue dehors. Je préférerais faire bonne impression. Bon, j'imagine que tu as le temps de prendre une douche, je te prépare de quoi te rendre les idées claires pendant ce temps, mais ne traîne pas. »

Je la dirigeais un peu brutalement vers la Salle de Bains. Curieusement, si l'alcool ne me permettait pas de me rendre compte de toutes mes actions dans les heures qui suivaient ma consommation, j'étais toujours en forme au réveil, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Je trouvais dans la cuisine ce qu'il me fallait pour faire partir la gueule-de-bois de Bellatrix (je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle se perde dans le réseau de Cheminée ou se retrouve désartibulée par un transplannage mal amorcé). La potion me parut peu ragoutante mais elle n'avait qu'à pas boire, ça nous aurait évité quelques tourments.

Bien sûr, j'avais oublié ma poisse légendaire. A peine avais-je tendu une tasse pleine de liquide fumant à Bellatrix, dorénavant douchée et habillée, que Ravus et Niobé Potter apparaissaient dans la Cheminée. S'ils avaient choisi la porte, j'aurais eu le temps de me débarrasser discrètement de Bellatrix avant de les inviter à entrer, mais là, aucune chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue. Pourquoi, Merlin pourquoi étaient-ils en avance de presque une demi-heure ? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un semblant de cuisine et Bellatrix était toujours là. Ne manquait plus que Jacobs ait confondu les horaires et rapplique à son tour... S'ils furent surpris de la présence de Bellatrix, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

« - Bonjour Sirius. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mlle ? » dit Niobé en m'étreignant, avant de tendre la main à Bellatrix.

« - Bella. Elle s'appelle Bella. Bonjour, M'ma. Bonjour Ravus.»

J'avais toujours appelé Ravus par son prénom, mais Niobé est vite devenue pour moi M'ma, comme elle l'était pour James. Sans doute parce que Ravus travaillait l'été, et que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec elle, quand j'habitais chez les Potter, l'été où je me suis fait virer de chez moi. C'était une des personnes qui me tenaient énormément à cœur. Je remarquai que Bella avait tiqué. D'abord, je l'empêchais de révéler son identité (quoique les boucles brunes soient peut-être suffisantes pour la trahir), ensuite j'étais plus familier avec les Potter que je ne l'avais été avec mes parents.

« - Bonjour. » dirent de concert Bellatrix et Ravus, et des mains furent serrées à nouveau.

« - Bella allait partir », expliquai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard noir en finissant rapidement son mug, visiblement elle n'appréciait pas de se faire virer.

« - Restez, Sirius a besoin de compagnie. Depuis la mort de son frère, il semble accablé, vous savez. C'est bien qu'il y ait des gens comme vous pour le soutenir. »

Bella bredouilla je ne sais quoi maladroitement avant de se détourner sous prétexte de poser son mug vide dans l'évier. J'étais le seul, à cause de nos localisations dans la pièce, à pouvoir voir que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et qu'elle semblait se retenir de pleurer. Cependant, les Potter avaient difficilement pu rater le raidissement soudain de Bellatrix, qui se tenait pourtant toujours droite comme un piquet.

Je fis asseoir Niobé et Ravus. Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus virer Bellatrix –merci M'ma-, j'espèrais qu'elle se tiendrait correctement. Elle sortit les assiettes tandis que je m'excusais pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant et préparais le repas. Magiquement, évidement. A la moldue, j'étais incapable de faire des pâtes. Je m'occupais du poisson, et une fois la table mise, Bellatrix me rejoignit pour les légumes.

« - James m'a dit que tu étais malade. » je remarquais pour faire passer le temps.

« - Il t'écrit aussi ? C'est un gentil garçon. Oh, rien de grave, tu sais. Un mauvais rhume. » fit la mère de James en riant insouciamment.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans mon dos.

Le regard de Ravus ne semblait pas correspondre aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Peut-être que je m'inquiètais pour rien, mais...

Cependant, Mme Potter n'avait jamais été du genre à étaler ses malheurs, et surtout pas devant des inconnus.

« - Alors, Bella... Je peux vous appeler Bella ? Vous suivez des études d'Auror vous aussi ? »

Bellatrix manqua se couper de surprise et je lui pris sa baguette –qui lui servait de couteau- des mains le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

« - Elle a eu 8 ASPICs mais refuse de continuer ses études. C'est dommage. » je lançais tandis qu'elle m'arrachait sa baguette, prenant soin de me griffer au passage, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage. Et je sus alors avec certitude qu'elle rêvait de me tuer.

« - Je peux parler pour moi, merci. » marmonna-t-elle, énervée.

Non, et c'était justement le problème. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se trahisse. Bientôt, nous fûmes prêts et nous asseyâmes pour manger, moi et Bellatrix face au couple des Potter.

« - Et vous habitez ici ? »

Bellatrix ouvrit des yeux ronds et en lâcha sa fourchette de stupeur et je manquais de justesse de m'étouffer avec une arrête.

« - Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée, je voulais dire, vous habitez dans le Londres sorcier ? »

A la lueur qui pétillait dans les yeux de M'ma, je savais que ce lapsus était tout sauf innocent.

« - Evidemment. » jeta Bellatrix avec fierté, et un peu trop de mépris pour que ce soit agréable. Je lui balançais un léger coup de pied, reçut un regard furieux en échange et m'éclaircit la gorge.

« - La famille de Bella est implantée à Londres depuis longtemps», je me permis de modérer.

« - Bien sûr. Vous passez les vacances ici ? »

L'ambigüité de l'adverbe 'ici' semble amuser M'ma. Pas moi. Mais Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Oui, toujours. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je crois qu'elle avait envie de jouer. Pas moi, ce n'était pas drôle. Elle cherchait à prendre sa vengeance, j'imagine.

« - Ses sœurs reviennent à Londres pour les vacances, elles sont de la campagne maintenant. Bella est toujours enchantée de les revoir. » je dis en levant les yeux au plafond.

« - Je n'ai qu'une sœur, Sirius. » siffla-t-elle.

« - Quelques divergences familiales. Un peu comme dans toutes les familles, maintenant. » je remarquais en haussant les épaules pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, ce n'est pas une simple divergence ! » protesta Bella.

« - Tu frissonnes. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid dans ce manoir. Tu devrais aller te chercher de quoi te couvrir mieux. » j'intervins avant qu'elle ne dérape.

« - Non, merci. De toute façon je n'ai pas d'affaires ici. » rajouta-t-elle avec dédain, avant de planter rageusement sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

« - Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abordé un sujet sensible. » s'excusa avec douceur Niobé Potter.

« - Ce... n'est rien. Vous êtes des Potter ? Des descendants de Dorea et de son mari ? »

J'allais l'assommer. Sérieusement, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait le lien, ça ne tardera plus.

« - Je suis le fils de Charlus, oui. Vous vous intéressez à l'histoire des anciennes familles ? »

« - Elle s'intéresse surtout à l'histoire des Black. Une fascination malsaine depuis Poudlard. » je remarquais négligemment avec un geste vague de la main.

Bellatrix se tourna vers moi, furieuse.

« - Et c'est toi qui me parle de fascination malsaine ? Alors que t... »

Je renversais maladroitement –tellement maladroitement que les yeux de ma cousine me lancèrent des avadas- mon verre sur sa robe. Vu la quantité qu'il restait et le contenu –un vin des vignes sorcières des Cornouailles-, ça ne partira pas avec de la magie. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se taise, et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux et de moins compromettant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle d'Andromeda et encore moins de ses liens avec elle.

« - Vous devriez aller vous changer, miss. Il est tellement distrait ! » soupira Mme Potter avec élégance, brisant le lourd silence qui venait de tomber.

Bellatrix écuma de rage mais ne dit rien en se levant.

« - Excuse-moi. Sers-toi dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Tu veux que je te montre... » je dis, commençant à me lever.

« - Je me débrouillerai, je te rappelle que je connais le chemin ! » lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Oui. J'avais un peu oublié. Enfin, l'annoncer aux Potter ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. S'ils avaient un doute sur nos relations, le voile est levé.

« - Excusez-là, elle est un peu irritable. Elle a mal dormi, et tout ne se passe pas comme elle le voudrait dans sa vie. »

Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien, de James et Lily, du temps qu'il fera demain, de la formation d'Aurors... Puis Bellatrix revint. Elle portait désormais un de mes tee-shirts, excessivement large pour elle, qui était plutôt petite et menue, et un jeans m'appartenant, qu'elle avait modifié par magie pour qu'il lui aille. Elle me défiait du regard.

Le fait qu'elle flottât dans son tee-shirt la faisait paraitre squelettique, déjà qu'elle était plutôt maigre...

« - Oh, je viens de me rappeler ! Tu ne devais pas passer à Gringotts avant que ça ferme ? » je m'exclamais soudainement pour lui épargner le calvaire de ma présence.

Et m'éviter par la même occasion le supplice de la sienne.

« - Si ! » s'écria Bella avec l'énergie de quelqu'un qui retrouve sa liberté.

Elle se leva, s'excusa, salua les parents de James, et je la raccompagnai à la porte. En ce moment, la cheminée plantait un peu dans le sens « aller », et il fallait donner son nom pour l'emprunter. Je ne voulais pas avoir fait tous ces efforts de dissimulation pour rien.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça. » je m'excusais platement.

Je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait si embarrassant pour elle.

« - Mais pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude de jouer le rôle de l'intruse... »

Elle me tournait déjà le dos. Je la retins par le poignet.

« - Attends ! On se revoit quand ? » dis-je sans réfléchir.

Une envie soudaine, que je comprenais mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir comme ça.

« - Tu sais qu'on se fait du mal ? Je ne suis pas elle. » souffla Bellatrix.

Voilà pourquoi. Elle avait raison. Elle ressemblait à Andromeda, et ça me suffisait. Et je ressemblais à Regulus, et ça lui suffisait.

« - Et je ne suis pas lui. Je sais. Mais on a besoin de ça. On ne peut pas juste rester seuls et dépérir. »

Elle acquiesça, pensive, me laissa l'embrasser furtivement et transplanna dès qu'elle eut posé un pied dehors.

Je restais là quelques secondes, puis revenait dans la grande cuisine.

« - Ton amie est charmante, Sirius. » me fit remarquer M'ma en m'aidant pour les sorts de vaisselle avec son mari.

Et, juste avant qu'ils n'empruntent la cheminée :

« - C'est vraiment une jolie fille. N'est-ce pas, Ravus? Tu diras à Bellatrix que j'aime beaucoup son parfum, Sirius. »

K.O. en deux coups. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix, et qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici. J'ai été con. Bellatrix n'avait pas mis de parfum ce matin. Elle sentait bien évidemment mon savon et mon shampooing.

A bas la discrétion et les secrets.

* * *

 **Beaucoup de prénoms et noms ont une signification dans Harry Potter. Il en est de même pour les prénoms que j'ai choisi pour les parents de James.**

 **Ravus,a,um désigne le gris en latin. Or, les parents de James sont présentés comme âgés, et j'ai tendance à associer le gris à l'âge.**

 **Niobé est un personnage de la mythologie grecque (je suis très branchée mythes depuis mon enfance), mère de nombreux enfants (12 ?) qui vanta leurs qualités auprès des Dieux (j'abrège un peu pour ne garder que la partie qui m'intéresse). Pour moi, James est un "enfant-roi", adoré par ses parents (je ne critique pas, j'expose les faits tels que je les imagine). D'où le bonheur, l'orgueil de sa mère d'avoir un fils -et accessoirement d'avoir recueilli Sirius-, ce qui m'a fait lui donner ce nom.**

 **En fait, c'est complétement tiré par les cheveux. Laissez tomber, je suis comme ça, je vois des liens partout surtout quand il n'y en a pas.**

 **Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Bonne journée,**

 **R.A.B**


End file.
